


Private Message

by tessykins



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle falls in love with the ghost in the machine. A story in instant message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Message

samantha48616e61 (03:31:42 AM): Hello.

ellectric_girl (03:32:59 AM): Hey you.

samantha48616e61 (03:33:01 AM): So you’re not going to turn me in this time?

ellectric_girl (03:32:59 AM): Nothing even happened. I don’t know why you keep bringing it up.

samantha48616e61 (03:34:05 AM): I take it you read the file, then. Now do you trust me?

ellectric_girl (03:34:49 AM): I don’t who I can trust anymore.

samantha48616e61 (03:35:02 AM): I’m sorry, Elle.

ellectric_girl (03:35:14 AM): He’s my _father_. How could he do that to me?

samantha48616e61 (03:35:16 AM): I don’t know. I wish I did. I wish more that I could hurt him for hurting you.

ellectric_girl (03:36:17 AM): I don’t think I want that.

samantha48616e61 (03:36:20 AM): What do you want?

ellectric_girl (03:36:41 AM): I want to see you.

samantha48616e61 (03:36:45 AM): You know that can’t happen.

ellectric_girl (03:37:00 AM): I know. I want to get out. I want to live in the world.

samantha48616e61 (03:37:07 AM): I can help. I have friends on the inside.

ellectric_girl (03:37:15 AM): Noah’s captured. He’s out of the picture.

samantha48616e61 (03:37:18 AM): We’ll figure something out.

ellectric_girl (03:37:21 AM): Promise?

samantha48616e61 (03:37:26 AM): I promise. I have to go now, but I’ll be in touch.

ellectric_girl (03:37:32 AM): What, no kiss?

A pause, and then a picture of a pair of lips appears in the window. Elle sighs deeply; she leans forward and gently kisses the screen.


End file.
